Distractions
by fangs211
Summary: Rika is working on a big project and Ryo's no help. When a particularly harsh scold sends him to the corner, Rika finds it difficult to apologize especially since he's all of a sudden non-reactive.


Hi, it's fangs211, back for a little summer Ryuki. Anyone noticed my disappearance? No? Good, I'm an awesome ninja!

I'm sorry for my absence on . If you wanna contact me or anything, try finding me on deviantART, I've been spending a lot of time on that. Same username too –fangs211. I do have a few Ryuki drawings on there too. XD

Okay, this may be very OOC of the characters and of me compared to my other Ryukis but meh, the school year was harsh and my imagination was used up entertaining myself in class.

Okay, my brains isn't up for anything huge so meh. This is actually inspired by a clip from GJ-bu.

…

The room was quiet aside from a few small noises. The soft flutter of pages being flipped, the soothing hum of the fan, and the low noise of earphones blaring music a tad too loud.

Ryo sighed from his seat on the couch. They've been here for the whole morning, and now it was a bit after noon. Rika had a project due tomorrow and was working away in her living room. Ryo was just there because he had no other thing to do and besides, she agreed to go get dinner with him afterwards.

Rika ignored him and turned a few pages, reading intensely.

Ryo sighed again and flipped himself upside down so his feet dangled off the back of the couch and his arms were stretched towards the floor, just like Suzie when she was being Terriermon. He was so bored! He had offered to help Rika study but she vehemently refused since she preferred studying alone.

Ryo groaned and got off the couch when his quirky behavior received on attention from Rika. He walked around Rika's living room twice then came back to the table and sat down. He propped his chin on his fists, watching Rika flip through her book. As much as he loved staring at her, this was kinda…boring. He sighed again and reached out to poke Rika's arm.

Rika pulled her elbow away from him.

Ryo reached over and stole a pencil from her pencil pouch. She ignored him. He began tapping it on the table. _Pat-a-tap! Pat-a-tap!_

Rika cranked up the volume a bit, trying really hard to ignore his pencil tapping. So naturally, Ryo grabbed another pencil and tapped away.

"Akiyama, would you quit that?!" Rika snapped angrily.

"Are you going to play with me now?" He questioned, eyeing her carefully.

"NO! I still have work to do!"

"Okay, so do I."

"What work?!"

"I'm thinking of starting an album with songs using school supplies instruments. Whaddaya think? I should name it 'Songs from the Classroom'!" Ryo made a dramatic swooping motion with his hands.

"I think that's a bad idea. Now gimme back my pencils!" Rika snatched her supplies back.

Ryo rolled his eyes and waited until she was distracted. He took a few fresh pieces of paper from her pile and began folding it into airplanes. After every airplane, he tossed it in the air gleefully. Well, tossed it directly at Rika.

After the fifth airplane that smacked into her face, Rika snatch the plane and crumpled it up. "Stop making airplanes! Do something quieter, like, like…cranes or something!"

Ryo stared at Rika, the gears in his brains turning. He smiled innocently. "Okay Rika!"

Rika huffed at him then began working again.

Ryo tore his paper into squares and began folding cranes. After 7 big ones, 28 medium sized ones, and 42 small ones, he began working on super tiny ones because the table was getting crowded.

Rika tried to ignore his cranes too but they were crowding over to her side. And he even put some small ones on her pages so when she turn her paper over, they fell off. And he made little screaming noises every time the stinking birds fell.

Finally Rika couldn't take it anymore. She made one wild swoop with her arm and knocked all the birds over.

"Beebee! Feeble! Crooked Beak!" Ryo dove to pick up and comfort his birds, calling off their names. Every bird he picked up, he just placed on the table then moved on to the next.

Rika was irked and she tried to hide it but failed. She began flicking the birds off. Ryo went on a random scramble to pick the ones that flew across the room and always came back to put them on the table.

Rika was at the last straw and she marched over to grab the waste bin, came right back, and shoved the birds into the trash, stomped over and thumped the trash back down.

"Oh no!" Ryo dramatically wiped his brow and ran over to the trash. He picked them out and flicked them back at Rika.

"OKAY STOP! Akiyama, I've been trying to finish my work! It's worth half my grade and if I don't finish it thoroughly, I'll fail my class. If I fail that class, it'll drop my GPA by a lot. Once my GPA drops lower than a 2.5, Mom's taking away my D-arc and cards and I'll never be allowed to go see Renamon at all for the next semester until I bring my grade up. I've been trying to do my project but all you've been doing is distracting me. Get out of my house, you creep!" Rika yelled.

"Gee Rika, I'm…" Ryo couldn't meet her eyes. He didn't know how serious this project was to her. He didn't realize the strings tied to her passing, especially with Renamon on the line. He'd be desperate too if he didn't get to visit Monodramon for a whole semester. Since he'd told his dad he was going to stay at Rika's, Ryo couldn't really leave since his dad thought he was at Rika's, not on the streets. Ryo sighed and went into the corner. He sank down and placed his head on his knees and wrapped his arms around them.

Rika snarled angrily to herself and sat back down. She slipped on her headphones again, cranked the volume up, and began studying again in silence.

A few hours later, she was done with the research and could start with the actual project. She gathered up her supplies and began working on her project. She had to build a solar cooker and the cooker that could get the hotdog to the highest temperature would get extra credit. Rika really needed that extra credit thanks to her running-off-in-the-middle-of-class-to-fight-digimo ns earlier on in the year.

Ryo didn't move at all from his corner and Rika was at first glad for that. Then it began worrying her since he liked to fidget and move. But she ignored that. Good, the pest wasn't under her foot all the time and she could work.

Finally, she finished her project in the early evening. Sighing contently with a job well done, Rika put her solar cooker away and began cleaning up the area. Ryo still didn't move but Rika cleaned up around him, dumping her aluminum scraps on top of his birds.

Done, Rika stood in the middle of the room and admired her day's hard work. Then she glanced at Ryo and felt guilty. He meant no harm. He was just trying to help. Help in annoying quirky ways that in on way benefited her time management. But still.

"Ryo, I didn't mean it," Rika began.

He didn't move.

"I…I shouldn't have snapped at you like that and I didn't really mean to. Now since I'm done, wanna go out for that movie?"

No reply.

"Ryo!" Rika wasn't used to him ignoring her. Was this how he felt when she ignored him? Sad? "Look, I'm didn't mean it! For everything! For punching you every day. And all those times I insulted you. And hurting your feelings and I didn't know. I didn't mean to. I didn't realize how much it hurt you and I…why won't you answer me?" She was close to tears now; they blurred up her vision of his back. "Ryo, say something please! Stop being a child and stop sulking! I'm sorry. There. I've said it. I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Rika took a step towards him then another. "Ryo…answer me! I'm sorry I've hurt you." She knelt down next to him and tried to see his expression but he had buried his face in his arms and knees. "Ryo?"

Tears pooled up and Rika grabbed Ryo's back in a hug. "Ryo!"

"Wha…what?" Ryo snorted and sat up, blinking blearily. "Oh hi, Rika! Did you finish your project already? Sorry, I dozed off a bit." He smiled cheerily at her through sleepy eyes.

Rika gapped at him. He wasn't sulking or trying to make her feel guilty. He had been asleep the whole time. "AKIYAMA, YOU JERK! You were sleeping this whole time!"

Ryo blinked, startled. She was mad when he was awake and she was mad when he slept. There's no way to satisfy this girl! "What?!"

Rika groaned. At least he didn't hear her remorseful speech. Rika smiled. "Never mind, Ryo. Let's go watch that movie."

…

And done! Hope you guys like it it's a big brain fart.


End file.
